Wedding Dress
by ZERO-xxx
Summary: It was her big day and it could have been his too. - [Modern AU] [One-sided Jelsa] [Tadashi x Elsa] [ONESHOT]


**A/N** _Taking a break from studying and this is what pops into my head haha._ _Songs inspire me._

 _This oneshot was inspired from the song Wedding Dress by Taeyang. _

_I felt like writing something tragic and I absolutely love how heartbreaking the MV for this song is. If possible, I'd like for you guys to search up either the piano instrumental for the song or listen to the actual song itself while reading. (I'd recommend you listen to the original Korean version because I personally don't think the English version doesn't do the song justice, but to each his own. :) ) Of course, you're more than free not to, but it'll add to the experience, I suppose haha._

 _For those that know the song and the MV - yes, I'll be following the storyline of the video._

 _Enjoy the moment._

* * *

 **Wedding Dress**

 _Onesided Jack x Elsa & Tadashi x Elsa __oneshot modern AU_

* * *

The day had finally come.

Standing in front of the mirror, a young man fixed his tie, buttoned up his crisp white dress shirt, and slipped on a vest. He smiled back at himself. "Lookin' good, Jack," he whispered under his breath.

Yes - today _was_ the day. The day that brought him anxiety, nervousness, and most of all, happiness.

He tried to slick back his white hair, hoping that the stubborn cowlick he had would stay down for once. She had requested that he look his best, especially with how important the date was and how he was the most important person of the event. Jack frowned a little when no matter how much hair gel he applied or how much hairspray he used, the stubborn lock of hair would not stay down.

He eventually gave up with a tired sigh, rolling his eyes a little. "Whatever." He knew that she would not mind.

As he set the can of hairspray down on the top of the drawer set in his room, his eyes fell upon a small framed picture of him and Elsa near the piano he owned. They both had beaming smiles, clearly extremely happy to be in each other's presence.

* * *

 _"Wow! You're so good at this, Jack!" Elsa scanned through the dozens of loose leaf papers scattered on top of the white grand piano. "It's amazing that you can write all these songs." She looked up at him, giggling. "Someone's got talent."_

 _She smiled at him, that warm smile that he loved and made his heart skip a beat._

 _"I-It's really nothing that impressive," he said modestly, holding the back of his neck. "I just like making up songs whenever I have free time."_

 _"Can I listen to one?" Her blue eyes lit up excitedly and there was no way that he could just turn her down. Elsa pleading was his weakness. She could ask him to do anything and he would do it without arguing._

 _Jack sighed, smirking a little as he pointed at her. "Just one, okay?"_

 _She nodded, excitedly staring at him in anticipation as he sat down on the piano chair. Elsa collected the sheets and asked if he needed to look at them as he played, but he shook his head. She seemed impressed again when he told her that all of his songs were stored in his head._

 _As his nimble fingers began effortlessly floating atop the black and white piano keys, Jack closed his eyes and his smooth voice began singing along, hitting each note and pitch just right. Elsa stood there mesmerized at his beautiful song about two lovers and their eternal love for each other. It was a slow song, sweet and calming to listen to._

 _When the song gradually diminished and ended on a soft Piano, Elsa clapped her hands together._

 _"That was so beautiful, Jack," she commented, "I never thought you could write something like that. You're always such an outgoing, fun-loving guy and that song was just - so calm and peaceful."_

 _He chuckled, glad that she enjoyed the song so much. "Well...it's easy when you visualize it in your head and get lost in the moment."_

 _"Oh?" Elsa laughed, "do you have someone you like, Jack? Are you in loooooove?"_

 _The white haired man laughed along with her. He let his eyes rest on her for a while, just for a brief moment as he answered softly, "maybe."_

* * *

Jack took one last look in the mirror.

It was now or never -

He grabbed a leather bound folder that was on top of his grand piano and left his condo in a hurry. Although Elsa would excuse his cowlick, she would not excuse his tardiness.

 _"You're the most important guest, Jack! You better not be late! I'll be so heartbroken if you don't come."_

Jack scoffed, grinning as he heard her light voice inside of his head. She was always so persuasive, but maybe he only thought she was because he found it hard to say no to her. He wanted to please her and make her happy - no matter what.

And today, he knew that she would be happy for the rest of her life.

* * *

 _"Jack! Stop it!" Elsa screamed, while laughing at the same time as Jack hurled snowballs at her. She held up her arms in defense, trying to shield herself from the powdery snow flying all around her. When there was an opening, she bent down, scooped up some snow, and threw it back at him. "Jerk!" she yelled, laughing when she got him right in the face._

 _Jack wiped the snow off with the sleeve of his blue parka and laughed as he threw another snowball at her. "I thought you liked the snow, Ice Queen!" He chased her around the cabin where they were spending the night for a group trip with a couple of their friends._

 _She turned around to face him, brushing back some loose strands of her hair away from her face._

 _Even with her covered in snow and her hair a complete mess, he thought she looked like a radiant snow angel. Jack froze right there, feeling his heart thumping away inside his chest at the sight of her. She was just - perfect._

 _He only snapped out of his daze when he received another face full of snow from her._

 _"Jack Frost! You better pay attention!" she triumphantly placed a hand on her hip and tossed a snowball up and down from her other hand. She smirked, seeing him blushing. "What's the matter? The cold getting to you?"_

 _He chuckled, gathering up some snow in his hands. "Please - like you always said, "the cold never bothered me.""_

* * *

He arrived at the church and sighed, clutching the leather bound folder tightly in his hand as he exited the taxi. In front of the church, he saw many of his friends, as well as Elsa's. They greeted him happily, congratulating and praising him.

"Must be quite the honor, right Jack?" Hiccup said, patting his on his shoulders firmly.

"Good luck, man. You must be really nervous right now. Don't worry, it's all in your head. You'll do fine," Eugene told him, smiling while he offered him up words of encouragement.

"Elsa's already inside with Anna. She's been waiting for you to show up," Kristoff said.

Jack thanked them as he headed into the church. His hands were clammy with sweat, but he tried to shake off his nerves. This was _her_ big day. He had to be calm - for her. He knew that she would be nervous too and he had to be there for her, like he always had been.

* * *

 _"J-Jack..." she cried, leaning on his shoulder as she sat next to him on the sofa, all curled up into a little ball._

 _He wrapped an arm around her, worriedly looking down at her. "It'll be okay, Elsa," he offered up, comforting her. "It was just a bad relationship, that's all."_

 _"But -" Elsa stuttered, her bottom lip quivering. "I thought he was finally the one. We had so many good memories together, but we said so many mean things to each other just a while ago. That was the biggest fight we had."_

 _He knew he should not be feeling this way, not when she was this broken and sad over breaking up with her now, ex-boyfriend, Tadashi, and not when Tadashi was one of his best friends. But Jack could not help it._

 _A feeling of happiness and relief washed over him knowing that their relationship did not work out and ended up in a huge fight._

 _Jack held her tightly, letting her cry on his shoulder. "Things happen," he said, trying not to show that he was secretly happy over their break-up._

* * *

There she was - beautiful, radiant, and almost angelic-looking as a soft halo of light seemed to surround her entire being as she sat there surrounded by her bridesmaids and her sister. The white wedding dress she wore seemed to make her look like she was floating when she noticed him from down the hall.

Jack bit his bottom lip, then smiled as she tried her best to run up to him in the massive white dress.

"Jack! You're here!" She threw her arms around him, giggling as he hugged her back.

"I'm your special guest, aren't I?" he chuckled, briefly taking in the scent of her light flowery perfume. She innervated his senses, not to mention that she looked absolutely gorgeous. He pulled away, smiling at her. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Elsa giggled, blushing into her bundle of white roses and he could not help, but let out a sigh at how lovely she looked.

"Jack?" she asked, noticing this small action of his. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, nothing it's just -"

"Jack? Oh good, you came." Tadashi emerged from the back room, looking clean and handsome in a black suit. He greeted his long-time friend with a heartfelt smile and the two exchanged a handshake. "We were starting to worry what would we do if our piano player couldn't make it last minute. It would have been a disaster for the wedding, you know?"

Jack laughed lightly. "I'd imagine."

"We're so glad you can do this for us, Jack," Elsa said, smiling as she looked up at Tadashi with a loving gaze - a gaze that she _never_ looked at Jack with.

The white haired man felt his stomach dropping and a lump form in his throat as he watched the two smile and laugh. He turned away slightly, feeling jealousy rearing its ugly head. "It's nothing. Anything for my two good friends," he replied, trying his best to hide his sadness.

* * *

A wave of soft applause spread throughout the chapel as Elsa walked down the aisle with her father. She had her veil over her head, slowly approaching the altar where her soon-to-be husband, Tadashi, awaited her.

Jack sat at the piano, his hands moving almost automatically as he slowly played the wedding march. He felt - empty and numb. He did not think it would hurt this much - seeing the love of his life going to marry his "best friend." Regret filled him as he fought to hold down his brewing emotions. He turned away as Elsa's father handed her off to Tadashi, who linked arms with her and smiled as they faced the priest.

 _"I do."_

The words felt like a dagger stabbing him through the heart because he knew that those words were not for him.

Jack looked away, not wishing to see them when they shared a kiss. He kept his hands on the smooth keys of the piano, looking up when he heard the applause again. His entire being shattered at the sight of Elsa smiling up at Tadashi.

The newly-wed couple turned to face Jack, smiling at him as a silent cue for him to start the song he wrote especially for this day -

* * *

 _"Jack!" She approached him, apparently happy about something. "Do you think you can do me a favor?"_

 _"What is it?" he asked, inviting her into his condo._

 _Elsa graciously thanked him and walked in, seating herself on a leather arm chair. "Do you think you can write a song for me?" She quickly flushed, quickly shaking her hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how demanding that sounded until I said it out loud..."_

 _Jack smiled, completely unaware of where and when the song was going to be used. "Sure," he agreed without a second thought, "what song did you have in mind?" He could never turn her down after all._

 _"Hmm," Elsa contemplated for a bit, tapping her chin and silently letting her blue eyes wander. "Maybe something like what you played me last time. Something romantic, beautiful, lovely - do you think you can do that? Or is that too much?" she muttered, feeling nervous about asking for so much from him._

 _"It's not," he chuckled, "I can probably write up something. I think..." His blue eyes rested on her for a bit. Jack knew that she was the one for him - he knew that she was the person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "I think," he whispered, "I found my inspiration for the song."_

 _She made a little sound, something like a squeal, as she happily rushed over to him and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you, Jack! I knew I could count on you!"_

* * *

His fingers moved, a sweet, romantic melody flowing out from the white piano. Jack sang, his voice beautifully reaching each note perfectly. It was supposed to be a song about new love and happiness, but he could not help the sadness in his voice. His broken heart was crying out - and in his mind, the happy song turned tragic.

It was a song dedicated to her - to _their_ future.

Jack kept his eyes on Elsa, who smiled back at him, as he sang. It was tortuous. He noticed the way Tadashi was looking at him, sourly and with a slight glare. It seemed as though his feelings towards her was revealed - although Elsa still seemed oblivious, smiling bashfully as Jack slowly ended the song.

A wave of applause went through the chapel, praising him for his amazingly beautiful song. However, Jack did not really care. All he wanted was the praise from Elsa - for her to actually notice him, to notice his feelings for her. The feelings that he had harbored for her for the past few years that he never got to say out loud because he was too afraid of ruining everything between them.

And now - he was too late and he could probably never say anything to her.

* * *

 _He tried to control his breathing, hoping that it would calm him down. His nerves were getting to him._

 _Jack had called Elsa to come meet her at the city bridge that crossed a large river. It was where they first met and spoke to each other on that fateful day back in high school. They walked home together all the time and every single time, they crossed this bridge. Yes - this had to be the place for him to ask her the most important question he would probably ever ask in his entire life._

 _A rush of cold air filled his lungs as he stood there in the freezing winter night air - waiting for her._

 _Finally -_

 _"Jack!" she called out._

 _He faced her, smiling as she ran up to him. Her face was flushed as she stopped in front of him to catch her breath._

 _"Hey," Jack said, smiling at her. He laughed at her trying to catch her breath. "You didn't have to run all that way."_

 _"I was excited!" Elsa said, gasping. "I have something to tell you!"_

 _"Really? That's funny because -" he reached into his pocket, grabbing the soft velvet box, "- I called you out here because I wanted to tell you something too." His heart sped up, anxiety getting to him._

 _"Oh!" Elsa blushed, quickly apologizing for her ecstatic behavior. "S-Sorry. You can go first!"_

 _"No, it's cool. I can wait a few more minutes." Jack chuckled, "what were you wanting to tell me?"_

 _His smile quickly faded, disappearing as he saw Elsa hold out her hand to him and on her finger was a diamond ring._

 _"Tadashi - he proposed! And I said yes!" she exclaimed, happily, mistaking Jack's befallen expression for that of shock._

 _"Y-You...got back together with him?" Jack tasted something bitter in his mouth as his stomach lurched._

 _She sheepishly laughed. "Sorry, I know you're our friend, but we actually wanted to keep it a surprise. He proposed the day we made up. He said he was sorry for starting the fight and apologized for everything. I realized that I still loved him a lot." Elsa blushed lightly as she said this. She noticed his broken expression. "Jack? Sorry for keeping this from you. I really wanted to tell you, but Tadashi insisted that we keep this a secret. You're not...mad are you?"  
_

 _Jack closed his eyes, dropping the small box back into his pocket. Putting on a facade, he smiled through his pain and replied, "of course not. I'm happy that you two are finally getting married."_

* * *

He was anything, but happy.

The wedding had ended several hours ago and he knew that Tadashi and Elsa were on their way to their honeymoon right now. A soft sigh escaped him, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box. He leaned against the railing of the bridge - the bridge where he was planning to propose to her.

Jack opened up the box and inside was a shimmering diamond ring.

He stared at it, morose and sullen. The ache in his chest worsened the longer he stared at it.

He regretted it, he regretted it all. The waiting, the nervousness, the inability for him to take the plunge and ask her out - all because he was too scared of ruining their friendship. With a harsh sigh, Jack snapped the box shut and stared down at the dark waters of the river.

 _He saw her in her beautiful wedding gown, smiling as she approached him at the altar. Jack held her gloved hands, beaming as she happily giggled. It was surreal on how beautiful she looked in front of him._

He let the box roll out of his hand and he watched as it splashed into the deep river.

In a soft, broken whisper, Jack uttered the three words he wished he could have said to her.

"I love you...Elsa."

* * *

 **A/N** _Kinda wanted to practice switching back and forth between flashbacks and such._

 _I hated making Tadashi the "bad guy", but when I tried writing this as Helsa at first, I just couldn't haha. So, I know another popular pairing within the Disney franchise is Tadashi x Elsa since the two movies had been released after one another._

 _The Jelsa fan within me died a little as I wrote Elsa being married off to Tadashi and poor Jack is left alone with his unrequited love. :'(_

 _This was just a random oneshot that hit me and I wrote it without really checking over some of the parts. So apologies if it didn't make sense in some areas. I would attempt a rewrite, but eh - oneshots are just things that I don't put too much effort into._

 _If you look up piano instrumentals of this song on YT, play it, and imagine Jack playing it - it's really heartbreaking -tearsup-_


End file.
